


i taste the sun in your kisses

by acacias (vervains)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everyone knows they like each other except them, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Minor Injuries, NCT Dream - Freeform, Quidditch, Snow, nono birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vervains/pseuds/acacias
Summary: the worst part is that jeno isn’t even unlikeable. in fact, he’s too likeable. he’s the younger kids’ favourite prefect, the apple of every professor’s eye and constant recipient of sweets dosed with love potions from delusional fans. he’s suspiciously nice, which only spurs donghyuck to find out what exactly his faults are.alternatively: donghyuck is oblivious, jeno needs to be more upfront and jaemin is trying his best.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 24
Kudos: 345
Collections: nono birthday bash





	i taste the sun in your kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythological](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythological/gifts).



> warning: terribly written fluff, almost no humour, mediocre to bad characterization and way too much quidditch than a hogwarts au needs. also came out a lot longer than i intended, i am so sorry lmao

Donghyuck feels at home in the air. The wind makes his teeth chatter and his hair fall into his face, but he loves the absolute freedom that flying brings, his broomstick soaring through the clouds and whizzing past his teammates. They’re playing three on three, with his side short a player but the disadvantage doesn’t matter to him. All he focuses on is the quaffle, which hovers close to Jaemin’s unsuspecting form. Donghyuck’s eyes light up and he speeds forward, hands ready to lunge for it.

Jaemin notices him a second too late, and Donghyuck already has the ball in his hands. He loops around his friend once and heads towards their goal post, gaze set on the three golden hoops. He’s almost there when a sudden impact on the back of his broomstick makes him fumble, almost dropping the quaffle. He manages to right himself at the last moment, throwing it through the hoop at the center. The offending bludger moves to someone else, and Donghyuck winks at Guanheng, who waves his bat at him.

“That’s us, 70-50 and with Misun still looking for the snitch,” Donghyuck grins. 

“You try being a seeker!” he hears Misun yell from the other corner of the pitch, no doubt using an amplifying charm for her voice.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, about to signal for another practice round when a few moving shapes on the ground catch his attention. Frowning, he flies downwards until he can make out people, dressed in red and gold and marching onto the Quidditch pitch.

“Not again,” he mutters, sticking a practiced landing. The Gryffindors are grouped together, with Lee Jeno in the center, who laughs at something one of his teammates says. This is the second time this term that he has encroached on  _ their  _ practice time and Donghyuck isn’t about to let that slide, no matter how pretty he looks.

He stomps over to them, soft features muddied in a frown. Jeno’s laugh transforms into a confused look when he sees him, but Donghyuck doesn’t let him speak first.

“The pitch is ours today. Talk to Professor Kim if you have a problem with that.”

He hears his teammates land next to him, and their presence makes him feel more intimidating than he actually is. If he doesn’t know any better, he’d believe that Jeno’s apologetic expression is genuine, but in Donghyuck’s mind, it’s all a facade.

“We already did,” he responds. “He agreed to cut your time short because we’re playing Ravenclaw in two days.”

Donghyuck says nothing, his grip on his broomstick tightening.

“Sorry about this,” Jeno adds, his smile sheepish.

Behind him, Jaemin clears his throat and Donghyuck recovers, his usual smirk sliding into place. He moves forward, smacking Jeno twice on the shoulder in mock-encouragement.

“No worries. You’ll need all the practice you can get.”

Annoyed murmurs rise up among the Gryffindor players but all Jeno does is flash him a smile, the one that makes his eyes soften into little half-moons. “Thanks,” he says and it makes Donghyuck’s eyebrow twitch. He kind of wants to hex him, but he chooses to move past instead. He doesn’t need detention when he has to be studying for N.E.W.T.S classes. “We’ll be playing you once we win this.”

“A bit farsighted, aren’t you, Lee? They do say positivity is key.”

“I thought Hufflepuffs believed in hard work and perseverance,” Jeno shoots back, raising an eyebrow. Amusement dances in his eyes; it annoys Donghyuck to no end how his comments never get to him.

“We also believe in quitting while we’re ahead,” Donghyuck fires. Jeno’s smile broadens, and he’s preparing to say something but Jaehyun, the Gryffindor captain, puts a hand on his shoulder, interrupting him.

“If you two can have your pissing content later, we need to start practice,” he gives them both a  _ look _ . Donghyuck scoffs and then marches ahead, his teammates following. He can hear Jaehyun saying something to the Gryffindors but he can’t make out the words.

“Jesus, Hyuckie, just admit you want to kiss the guy and go,” Jaemin complains, throwing an arm around Donghyuck as they walk away.

He bristles. “I have better people to kiss, thanks. He’s so fucking —,”

“Hot?”

“Infuriating. I swear, he just does this on purpose.”

“Oh yeah, overcompensating for not being able to own up to his feelings. Doesn’t sound familiar at all,” Jaemin ponders, pausing to scratch his chin. 

Donghyuck wants to smack him with his broomstick but settles for elbowing him, a bit too rough. “The only feelings I have for Lee Jeno are feelings of wanting him out of my sight.”

“And that’s why you try to compete with the guy every chance you get.”

“Listen, it was his fault for —,”

“Yeah, yeah, his fault for offering to help you with a spell in first year thereby making him your nemesis forever, we know.”

Donghyuck scowls. He still remembers that stupid mouse and how he couldn’t transform it into a goblet on his first try. Of course,  _ Jeno  _ was the first to do it and he’d had the nerve to offer Donghyuck his help. Donghyuck! The smartest wizard of his age. Or least he was before Jeno came into the mix. He took it as a personal challenge and made it his goal to beat Jeno in whatever he could. Unfortunately he was just too  _ good  _ at everything.

“He was mocking me, okay?”

“Sure he was,” Jaemin gives him a knowing look and then laughs at his expression. “Relax, okay, I’m just messing with you. Forget about Jeno, let’s just get something to eat, yeah?”

“Fine,” Donghyuck agrees, letting his friend drag him to the Great Hall. He still thinks of Jeno and how no matter what he did, he always came out on top. If Donghyuck scored a 100, he’d somehow get a 120. If he got O’s for all his O.W.L’s save one, then Jeno had a perfect score. If Donghyuck got house points by answering a question, Jeno would get three more correct. It’s endless.

The worst part is that Jeno isn’t even unlikeable. In fact, he’s  _ too  _ likeable _.  _ He’s the younger kids’ favourite prefect, the apple of every Professor’s eye and constant recipient of sweets dosed with love potions from delusional fans. He’s suspiciously nice, which only spurs Donghyuck to find out what exactly his faults are, and what better way to do that while giving himself a much-needed ego boost?

He just needs to wait for the right opportunity. 

—

Gryffindor does end up beating Ravenclaw, and Donghyuck doesn’t know if he’s excited or nervous about facing Jeno in the field. Even their positions rival each other; chaser versus beater. Jeno’s a recent addition to the team, much to Donghyuck’s annoyance, so they haven’t played each other too often. Despite that, Donghyuck nearly ended up in the hospital last time.

“Nervous?” Jaemin nudges him, teasing apparent in his voice. 

“Am I ever?” Donghyuck retorts, tying up the laces of his boots. They’re all in the changing tents, basking in the noise of the crowd outside while waiting for the teams to be announced. He motions for everyone to huddle up. “Alright, Gryffindor is going to be aggressive. Their beaters are strong, so we need to keep our guard up. They have a pretty bulky seeker though, so we have an advantage there. And as for their chasers,” here, he meets Jaemin’s eyes, “well, we’re just going to have to be faster.”

“Good pep talk, Captain,” Guanheng laughs, but they all reach in for a chant, their voices reverberating in the tent.

“We got this,” Donghyuck says firmly as they grab onto their broomsticks, moving out at the whistle. The Gryffindor team arrives at the same time, and they stand facing each other as the Coach prepares to release the Quaffle. 

“Captains, shake hands,” the coach orders. Jaehyun’s grip is tight and there’s a challenge in his eyes but all Donghyuck sees is Jeno, who smiles and mouths “good game” which of course, makes him want to strangle him.

He snaps out of it when the bludgers are released, zoning in on the remaining ball. The snitch. It zigzags into the air and then the whistle blows and they’re all taking off. The start of a quidditch game is always a blur, with everyone whizzing around in a frenzy, each focused on their own tasks. Donghyuck hovers in the air for a moment before spotting the quaffle, lingering near the spectator stands as if to mock him.

He rushes towards it at the same time one of the Gryffindor chasers does. But Donghyuck is lighter, faster. The crowd roars as he scores the first goal of the match, which is always a high. However, Gryffindor is quick to retaliate. Jaehyun sends a bludger his way and he has to move up in order to dodge it. In that time, Gryffindor scores. He swears under his breath, but keeps his eyes on the quaffle.

The game progresses with neither team’s seekers catching sight of the snitch, hovering higher than everyone else for a good vantage point. Donghyuck hears the score—Gryffindor is 20 points ahead. Hufflepuff needs to be scoring more. He catches Guanheng’s eye and the boy nods, smacking a bludger towards a Gryffindor chaser, which barrels into the back of her broomstick. She plummets, the quaffle still in her arms. Donghyuck races towards her, prying the ball out of her hands just in time for him to rear up before he hits the ground with her. He’s almost to the goal post, reaching out to throw when a blow to his arm knocks the wind out of him.

Donghyuck sees stars. He loses his grip on his broom, spiralling in a way that makes his head spin. His right arm hangs limply, the pain almost unbearable from where the bludger hit it. He grits his teeth, using his uninjured hand to try and regain his balance. He can hear the crowd yelling, but he can’t discern whether it’s cheering or concern for him. Maybe both. Thankfully, his would-be crash landing is softened by one of the professors, who levitates his body to the ground so that he hits the grass gently.

The whistle is blown. Somehow, the moment he was hit, Gryffindor’s seeker had caught the snitch. The thought makes him mad enough that it overpowers the pain in his arm, which is bent at an awkward angle. Donghyuck blinks away angry tears as a few Professors start to crowd him. Professor Kim, the Hufflepuff Head of House, inspects his arm, holding it up gently.

“Broken,” he surmises, pursing his lips. “We need to get you to the hospital wing.”

“No shit,” Donghyuck mutters under his breath and is met with a warning glance. He can’t bring himself to care. Sullenly, he lets them help him to his feet. His teammates trudge to meet him, and he can tell they’re trying to smile in order to appease him.

“Well that’s one for the books,” Jaemin whistles, looking at his misshapen arm.

“Sorry, guys. I messed up—,” Donghyuck starts to say, but is cut short by Misun, who shakes her head.

“It’s not your fault. Just get your arm treated, okay?” 

“But—,”

“No buts, it happens to the best of us,” Guanheng adds. They all nod along with him and Donghyuck has no choice but to keep his mouth shut, seething to himself. 

Professor Kim lets Jaemin come with Donghyuck to the hospital wing. As they’re leaving the Quidditch pitch, Donghyuck notices the Gryffindor team, who look confused on whether they should be celebrating or somber. Jeno’s eyes are downcast but maybe he feels Donghyuck staring because when he looks up, there’s guilt clear on his face.

Donghyuck has the weird urge to laugh. In more than one way, it’s strangely appropriate that it was him.

Before walking off, he mouths Jeno’s words back to him, earning a wide-eyed stare.

_ “Good game.”  
_

_—_

Breaking a bone is a pain in the ass. You would expect a smoother and less painful solution to injuries in the magical world, but Donghyuck has to be stuck in a hospital bed, literally regrowing the bones in his arm. The syrup tastes disgusting too, and it’s ruined his appetite for all the food his teammates and friends have dropped off at his hospital bed when he was asleep.

Miss Bhatt has left him alone for now, thank God. Her hovering made  _ him  _ nervous, and it was also nice to have some time alone to be sorry for himself. His teammates have told him time and time again that it’s fine that they lost; Jaemin even threatened to break his other arm if he mentioned it again, but Donghyuck feels responsible. He’s also restless. He can’t wait until he’s out of this bed and back in action, going to classes and practicing.

For now, he’s stuck wishing that among all the sweets he got, someone would have brought chocolate frogs. He also wishes that he has a Switch or something; this is one of those times when he misses muggle technology so much it hurts. Not as much as his arm, but it’s close.

He’s contemplating sneaking out for some real food when the doors open and Jeno pokes his head inside, as if to check whether Miss Bhatt was in. 

Donghyuck can’t help but snort. “She’s out for a bit.”

“Oh.” Jeno straightens. It looks as if he’s returned from a trip outside Hogwarts; he’s dressed in a powder-blue trench coat and white turtleneck, the bright colours contrasting with his dark hair. A Honeydukes bag hangs off his arm and Donghyuck perks up in his bed despite himself. “How…how are you feeling?”

The question comes out incredibly awkward, making Donghyuck frown.

“Like my bones are growing under my skin. What are you doing here?”

Jeno stands at the foot of his bed, as if unsure where to position himself. It’s one of the few times Donghyuck has seen him uncomfortable, and it makes him curious. “I came to tell you that Professor Griffith’s called a special class tomorrow for everyone taking Muggle Studies. You should come if you can.”

“Thanks,” Donghyuck drawls. He could have found that out on his own. It’s clear that Jeno has other reasons for being here, which he hesitates to bring up.

“I also wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Fantastic,” Donghyuck quips. “You can go now.”

Jeno’s expression grows annoyed. “Can you just let me speak for once?”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, lets out an expectant “Well?” when Jeno says nothing, struggling to find the words.

“I’m sorry about the bludger,” he finally manages. “It wasn’t….well, I didn’t think it would be that bad. At least, it wasn’t supposed to.”

Donghyuck laughs, mostly out of disbelief than actual amusement. At Jeno’s confusion, he tries to explain, “It’s Quidditch, Lee, what did you expect? Besides, you’re not the first.” He smiles wryly. “If someone apologized every time they knocked me off my broom, I’d have a pretty long line here.”

There’s a pause where Jeno seems conflicted. “I hope you know it was nothing personal.”

“Ah, so you came here to maintain your image, I get it.”

“What?” Jeno’s eyes narrowed.

Donghyuck shrugs. “You know, the whole soft-boy-who-can-do-no-harm story everyone seems to buy into. Don’t worry, your reputation’s fine. Now are you going to give me those chocolates and leave, or what?”

A scoff leaves Jeno’s mouth, and Donghyuck realizes he hit a nerve. His jaw tightens, and it’s a little unnerving how he can look so serious whenever he’s unsmiling.

“I don’t see why it’s so hard for you to believe that I honestly feel bad about it,” he gives him a once-over and shakes his head, as if realizing whatever he says is in vain, “I thought you’d grow out of it but you’re still that first year who’s annoyed about not being the center of attention for once.”

Donghyuck wants to get angry but he can’t, because Jeno doesn’t even sound mad, just resigned. “Are you done?” he asks and Jeno’s face becomes unreadable, shuttered. He sets the bag of chocolates on the table that holds the get well cards and sweets Donghyuck has gotten and straightens his coat, which is dark in spots where the rain has hit. He must have gotten back not too long ago.

“I would say get well soon but there isn’t really a point, is there? See you, Donghyuck.”

Jeno makes a hasty retreat, not turning back on his way to the door. Once he’s out of sight, Donghyuck falls back onto his pillow. He feels...weird. Something about the set of Jeno's shoulders as he walked out, and the way all traces of his usual calm demeanor had faded during the end of their conversation makes him feel hollow. They’ve butted heads too often in the past but Jeno’s always handled his outbursts with grace or subtle teasing. It’s the first time he’s looked...well,  _ upset _ . 

He tries to brush past it, reaching for the black and gold Honeydukes bag he’d brought. Donghyuck peels it open and his stomach does a little flip when he sees the stack of chocolate frogs, each wrapped in colourful paper. Donghyuck unwraps one, letting the frog hop once on his bed before popping it into his mouth. It’s delicious but he feels worse with every bite he takes. 

The treat has been his favourite since he’d first gotten on the Hogwarts Express and bought a couple off the snack trolley. It’s his tradition every time he takes the train to school and only his friends who sit in the same compartment know.

Jeno’s seat is in the compartment opposite theirs. 

Donghyuck continues eating, stubbornly silencing the inner voice that tells him this means something.

—

Things change for the better after his time in the hospital, Donghyuck convinces himself. He’s on top of all his classes, the only one who could take apart and reassemble a camera without magic in their Muggle Studies class. He spent every minute of his free time on the pitch, practicing for the next season of Quidditch even though it’s months away. He finally got the time to respond to the bunch of letters he’d gotten from home and even managed to charm Renjun’s hair an ugly shade of green that didn’t wear off for three days.

He’s doing well, except for the nagging feeling that bothers him every time he thinks of Jeno. It’s only because the other boy’s been slacking that he’s now at the top of their classes. Jeno’s been keeping his head down, much to the confusion of his friends and the Professors. He came to classes and performed his prefect duties, but not with the liveliness that he used to. He no longer rises to Donghyuck’s goading or holds anything above his head. It’s like he doesn’t care anymore.

And that doesn’t sit well with Donghyuck. It feels as if he’s won their six year long competition on unfair terms, just because Jeno forfeit. He keeps it inside for the most part but he can’t help but think that everything was just  _ dull  _ without someone to challenge him. That’s why he finds himself complaining to Jaemin as they both munch on Captain Crunch they’d snuck into the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“So wait, let me get this straight,” Jaemin interrupts, leaning forward in the cozy pink armchair he’s curled up in. Donghyuck knows he’s going to hate what comes out of his mouth but he’s always sucked at keeping things in. “Since we’ve known each other, you’ve wanted to beat Jeno and now that you have, you’re upset about it?”

“Of course it would sound bad when you say it that way,” Donghyuck whines. “It feels unfair. Like I only won because he gave up.”

Jaemin looks as if he’s trying hard not to laugh and Donghyuck throws a pillow at him. “Forget I said anything.”

“Hyuck. Sweetheart, best friend, you absolute fucking  _ dumbass _ . Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Donghyuck is so lost he even ignores the insults.

“I thought you’d figure it out on your own after all this time,” Jaemin continues, “but it looks as if I’ll have to intervene after all.”

“Just spit it out, I’m getting grey hairs here.”

“You like Jeno, you moron.”

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to laugh. He laughs until tears build up in the corner of his eyes because of the sheer  _ absurdity.  _ Him, like Lee Jeno? After all his years of trying to prove that Donghyuck is better than him?

“I don’t know what romance novels you’ve been reading but you’re dead wrong.”

Jaemin ignores him. “And he obviously likes you back. The guy’s been tolerating your competitive bullshit for years because he’s whipped for you. God,  _ everyone  _ notices the sexual tension but you. Every time you’re in a room together, the pining is almost tangible.”

“Nope, not hearing you. Words just flying past my head. They mean nothing,” Donghyuck puts his hands over his ears but his friend’s words are already stuck in his head. He can’t help but press. “What do you mean, likes me back?”

“Let me think. He stares at you with heart-eyes in every class we have together, he lets you try to one-up him because he knows you enjoy the competition. He’s been trying to find excuses to get close to you since we were old enough to know what crushes are, hell, even before. And finally, he  _ apologized  _ for hurting you in Quidditch and bought you chocolates, you idiot. What more do you even need?”

Donghyuck’s quiet. It’s true that he’s more forceful about their rivalry, the one that makes the first move and Jeno follows along, almost seeming...amused by it? All these years, Donghyuck just assumed that Jeno rose to the challenge but if he’s just been humouring him the whole time…

“Even if that’s true,” he starts cautiously, “what makes you think  _ I  _ like him.”

Jaemin slaps a hand to his forehead. “For the smartest wizard in class, you sure are oblivious. For starters, you can’t keep his name out of your mouth. Jeno this, Jeno that, it’s driving me crazy. Don’t even tell me that you don’t find him attractive. Hyuck, we wouldn’t be having this conversation if you didn’t.”

Donghyuck gulps. Sure, Jeno’s good-looking but everyone knows that. The dark hair that he swept up over his forehead, the angular features and strong build, making him ideal for his Beater position. And of course his smile, which Donghyuck has always secretly thought is pretty. But everyone thinks that...right?

“What a historic moment, watching the realization hit,” Jaemin teases.

“I need to talk to him,” Donghyuck concludes.

“You get an Outstanding for that one,” Jaemin grins.

Donghyuck decides not to tell Jaemin about what exactly he has in mind. There’s no way that he has feelings for Jeno, especially those that are reciprocated. The thought scares him. He’s only buying into Jaemin’s narrative because Jeno’s acting weird. Once he goes back to normal, everything will be fine.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

—

Donghyuck is a  _ mess  _ and he blames Jaemin for it. Ever since their cursed conversation, his thoughts have been driving him insane. Suddenly, it gets harder and harder to face Jeno, to the point where he turns tail and walks the other way whenever he sees the boy in the castle corridors. Once, Jeno dropped his quill in Potions and without thinking, Donghyuck had reached for it because they happened to be sitting a table away. The tips of his eyes burned when their fingers brushed and he hadn’t been able to meet Jeno’s eyes when he uttered a quiet thanks.

He doesn’t know whether to be happy that Jeno only interacts with him when he needs to or sad because he misses their comfortable dynamic from earlier. These new...feelings were tripping him up, and he doesn’t know how to distinguish what’s real from what Jaemin has put in his head.

In short, he’s fucked.

“Why won’t you come to see the match?” Jaemin complains, opening the curtains in their dorm so that the weak sunlight streams in, making Donghyuck groan in protest. 

Still, he doesn’t move from where he’s buried under the covers. “I’m sick,” he explains, adding a few fake coughs for good measure.

“Boohoo. You’re coming.” Jaemin yanks the covers off and Donghyuck curls into himself, refusing to move.

“I don’t want to. Just let me marinate here in peace.”

“Is this because of the Jeno thing?”

“No. Not everything I do is because of Jeno, okay? I just don’t feel like Quidditch.”

“You  _ never _ not feel like Quidditch,” Jaemin pulls him into a sitting position. “It’s the last match of the season. You’re coming, and then we’ll go and get some Firewhiskey.”

Donghyuck mulls this over. He does love Firewhiskey and going to the match does not mean that he has to talk to Jeno. “Fine,” he agrees, “but you’re buying.”

“Hallelujah!” Jaemin throws his hands into the air in celebration. “Wear that cream sweater your mom sent, it’s cute. Oh, and this coat. Nice.”

Donghyuck lets Jaemin do as he pleases, finally wrapping his yellow and black Hufflepuff scarf around his neck. It’s snowing, which means today’s game could be more dangerous than normal. What if Jeno...No. He shoves aside his thoughts. He’s only going to see how Renjun fares against the Gryffindors, that’s all.

The snow’s coming down harder than he thought and the stands are packed when they get there, people clamouring to get good seats. He and Jaemin manage to squeeze towards the barricade, squinting to look at the players. The flurries make it hard, even with the goggles they’re wearing. All around them is a sea of green, silver, red and gold, the houses in full support of their teams, enchanted banners and flags fluttering everywhere.

Donghyuck forgot it can be just as exciting to watch a match, but the ferocity of the wind worries him. When the snitch is finally let loose, they can barely spot the players, all of them maneuvering too fast around each other and the steadily falling snow. He thinks he catches a flash of Jeno’s no. 7 jersey but it’s gone as soon as he spots it.

Slytherin scores the first goal, and the crowd roars. He and Jaemin clap too, to support their friends but Donghyuck can’t help searching for Jeno. 

Wait...There! A swing of a bat and a bludger flies towards a Slytherin player. The crowd groans in shared pain and Donghyuck whistles under his breath. He really has a mean swing, for a guy who looks as if he can’t hurt a fly.

“I can’t believe they didn’t cancel this match,” Jaemin marvels as snow starts falling harder, almost sending one of the players careening into the stands.

“It’s fun when you’re in the air, but not so much here,” Donghyuck murmurs.

Gryffindor leads 40-30, but both teams look fatigued from fighting against the strong winds. Slytherin’s goalkeeper fumbles, and Gryffindor scores again, the crowd screaming itself hoarse. Donghyuck cheers along, but the bad feeling in his gut just grows.

None of them, including the coach, can tell if it’s the bad weather or players taking advantage of it to intentionally foul others but the match is vicious. One or two players are bleeding, from “accidental” scrapes and punches. One from the Gryffindor team was knocked off their broom and had to be taken off the field, slowing down their scoring. Neither of the seekers has spotted the snitch, on account of the snow.

Donghyuck doesn’t know if he manifests it, but it happens in a flash. He barely sees it until Jaemin pounds on his back to get his attention, pointing. Two players collide in midair, meeting in a mess of limbs and broomsticks. The crowd gasps, and then goes silent. Both figures hurtle to the ground and Donghyuck’s heart drops to his stomach when he sees the vibrant red jersey and the bat that slips out of the kid’s grip. The whistle blows, shrill, and Donghyuck’s on his feet before he knows it, ignoring Jaemin’s cry of surprise. 

He’s half-running and half-falling down the stairs that lead down to the grounds. He hears people complain about the play being abandoned but all he can think of is Jeno falling through the air...With the weather being like it is, he doubts anyone could have softened his landing like what had happened in his case. Dread pools in his chest as he reaches the bottom of the steps, running towards the pitch. He can see black clad figures standing in a ring, some with their wands out. The players in the air are slowly moving in, but Donghyuck is focused on the two people on the ground.

Ignoring the cries of the Professors, he pushes past them. The ground feels weird, almost springy; he would later realize it’s a cushioning charm. Donghyuck stops breathing when he realizes that the Gryffindor boy is sitting up, but he’s all wrong. A taller, more muscly silhouette, a softer face that’s sporting a cut lip and multiple bruises. Dazed eyes that are staring at him in surprise. Not Jeno. It’s the team captain, Jaehyun. 

“What?” Donghyuck breathes. He looks at the other boy in Slytherin colours, who’s alright save for a finger that looks awkwardly bent. 

“What are you doing here, Lee?” One of the Professor’s asks him, bewildered. Donghyuck feels the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Sorry, Professor,” he murmurs, stumbling back from the circle that has formed around the two boys. If Jeno hadn’t fallen...He turns back towards the remaining players that had dismounted earlier. Relief makes laughter bubble past his lips until everyone is staring at him, but Donghyuck doesn’t care, because Jeno’s standing there. 

He’s a bit roughed up, with a nasty bruise forming on his cheek and his robes torn in places. But he’s standing and alright, gaping at Donghyuck with parted lips. 

“You’re alright,” Donghyuck breathes. Jeno blinks at him for a second; there’s flakes of snow everywhere; on his glasses, in his hair and the tips of his eyelashes.

“What?” he asks stupidly, and Donghyuck wants to shake him and kiss him at the same time. He doesn’t answer, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stands despite the protests of his team. Jeno comes without a fight and once they’re safe under a secluded awning, the adrenaline in Donghyuck’s system starts to die down until he’s not sure what to tell him.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he clarifies his earlier statement. 

Jeno’s eyes widen for the briefest moments and a carefully schooled expression of neutrality replaces it. “Am I supposed to ask if you actually mean that?”

Donghyuck grimaces. “Okay, I deserve that. I’m sorry for not believing what you said earlier, it was stupid. But I’m really glad you’re okay.”

Jeno doesn’t say a word so Donghyuck continues, despite the dread he feels. “I...I thought that was you. Falling. And it scared me, I guess. It made me realize how much of an idiot I’ve been.”

It feels like he’s trying to hide it but Jeno’s lips quirk at the corners. ”I’m listening,” he coaxes and Donghyuck can’t even be mad when he spies the old teasing glint in the boy’s eyes. It’s been a while.

“Sometimes I get a little too carried away. And competitive. It’s just...I’m not used to being challenged, and you did that from that first day in Transfiguration. I guess it grew from there, me wanting to prove that I’m just as good as you. Better. But it also made me act like an asshole, and for that, I’m sorry.”

“I did offer to help you, Hyuck,” Jeno murmurs, and the casual use of the nickname makes Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat. “Believe it or not, I was trying to make friends. I wanted to get to know you, so when you started this whole competition thing, I figured I’d play along,” he smiles wryly here, “I just didn’t expect you to take it this far.”

“Six years too far,” Donghyuck adds and the realization feels like someone punched him in the gut. “I never said thank you for the chocolate frogs. So thank you. They’re my favourite.”

“I know,” Jeno smiles and his serious, composed face melts into softness that makes Donghyuck’s heart beat a little harder in his chest. “I’ve liked you since third year, Donghyuck, maybe even before. Of course I know what your favourite chocolates are.”

“What?” Donghyuck doesn’t dare breathe. He holds Jeno’s gaze, thinking that no person should be this pretty with snow in their hair and a darkening bruise on their face. Jeno’s fingers find his own and they squeeze. Donghyuck feels like the world is tilting and Jeno’s hand is the only thing grounding him.

“I like you,” he repeats, “I thought it was obvious, but I guess you’re more oblivious than I thought. You always saw me as your rival so at some point, I just decided to be that. But I’ve always liked you, Hyuck.”

It’s all Donghyuck can do not to melt.

“If I knew that all it took for you to realize you like me back is to fall off my broom, I would have done it years ago,” Jeno laughs softly, his warm breath tickling Donghyuck’s face. When did he come so close? Jeno’s taller than Donghyuck, not by much but it feels like a lot when he leans in, warmth radiating from his body. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you this quiet.”

“Kind of having difficulty forming coherent thoughts right now,” Donghyuck whispers, his gaze locked on Jeno’s lips. They look soft, inviting. He wants nothing more than to capture them in his own.

“Are you going to say it back?” Jeno murmurs, his voice low and sweet. 

Donghyuck finds it in himself to tease him somehow. “Only if you kiss me.” He meant for it to sound seductive but it comes off as a soft request. 

It’s all the permission Jeno needs.

When he kisses him, it feels like the first run rays after a snowy morning. Tentative, light and buttery soft. Donghyuck feels impossibly light as Jeno’s lips move against his own, gentle, slow and tender, like he’s something made out of glass. The hand that’s been holding his lets go, only to rest at his waist. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck, letting his fingers tangle in his smooth locks. He’s imagined what it would feel like to kiss him more times than he cares to admit but he never expected this sense of  _ rightness  _ that he feels all the way down to his bones. It comes as a slow burn that spreads from his heart to the tips of his toes.

“You taste like sunshine,” Jeno murmurs into their kiss and Donghyuck bites back a soft moan, unsure of whether his words or his lips brought it on. Jeno smiles, drawing away to catch his breath. He looks windswept, his cheeks ruddy and his eyes half-closed. Donghyuck thinks it’s the most beautiful he’s ever looked. “Are you going to keep your promise?”

Donghyuck reddens, suddenly shy. He keeps his gaze somewhere around Jeno’s shoulder as he speaks, the words barely audible.

“I like you too.” It shocks him how true they are and it feels like a dam has burst inside him, spilling forth years of repressed affection he didn’t even know he was feeling. He wants nothing more than to shower Jeno in it, making up for being so fucking  _ slow  _ all these years. “I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner.”

Jeno’s fingers tilt his face up until he has no choice but to look at him. There’s so much fondness in his gaze and he wonders how the hell he ever missed it before. “Don’t worry about it,” Jeno smiles and Donghyuck realizes that he’s always forced himself to think his kindness is an act because that hurts less than knowing the boy is filled with pure, genuine affection. What an idiot he’s been.

Jeno’s expression turns teasing, distracting Donghyuck from his thoughts. He presses his forehead to his, and he knows that glint in his eyes means that he’s about to challenge him.

And Donghyuck has always loved challenges.

“I think you’ll like my next proposition,” Jeno whispers. A pleasant shiver runs down his spine at the honey lilt of his voice and Donghyuck fails at hiding his smile.

“What?” he asks, his fingers curling into Jeno’s hair.

“Let’s find out which one of us is the better kisser.”

Donghyuck grins even as his knees grow weak when Jeno’s lips meet his own again. 

There’s one challenge he never wants to end

—

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> get in touch with me below:
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/dawnblushes)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vervains)


End file.
